


Meeting The Captain

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Meeting For The First Time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Captain

Meeting Captain America had never been on Natasha’s bucket list (not that she had one or anything). It just didn’t make sense given who and what she was. However, there she was giving him (and Dr. Banner) a tour of the helicarrier. Hardly believing that Coulson had given up on the chance to do this himself (which had her thinking that he hadn’t been given the chance).

He seemed sweet and genuine. Not the man that she had been expecting. But, also not the man that she had been told she would be meeting. The man wholly displaced from time and unknowing how to handle it. That, however, would make her job easier. 

 


End file.
